Will You Open Your Heart?
by Gleekgirl1997
Summary: Jake Puckerman is the womanizer, bad boy football player. Marley Rose is the good shy girl. So when he starts to take interest in her she isn't interested. After all he tries she gets another boyfriend and he's horrinle to her. So he saves her but will she open her heart? I'm getting help from: Krl96


Marley Rose walked into McKinley High School reading her favorite book The Last Song by Nicholas Sparks and bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Jake Puckerman, he was a football player, a badboy and a womanizer as she loved to put it. He smirked and helped her up as she blushed.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and she blushed. She just stared at her shaking her head.

"Um... yea!" She grabbed her book from him and walked away and he followed her. She smiled and Unique walked up to her. Marley was just too in her mind and walked past her.

"So tonight me, you Bread Sticks 7pm don't be late." She stopped and turned to face him and shook her head. He just smirked at her and she rolled her eyes and he leaned in.

"No! Sorry I don't date players." She shrugged and walked away from him. He smiled and yelled

"I will get you babe one way or another." She was annoyed and just walked to glee sitting next to Sam. She kind of blocked out what Mr. Shue said about duets and felt someone put their arm around her and saw Jake. She moved to sit next to Tina and Sugar. "Playing hard to get I like it." He mumbled and she sighed. Her friends giggled and looked at her.

"No! No! NO! I'm not going out with him he's a womanizer, a bad boy and he's slushied us before!" She was upset that her friends would even suggest she go out with him, him Jake Puckerman of all people.

"Marley that means you and Jake are duet partners." Mr. Shue said getting her out of her thoughts. She had blocked everything out since Jake had ruined her day.

"Huh?" Everyone burst out laughing and she looked at Tina and Sugar confused. "We're doing duets? Fun, but can I change my partner?" She looked a Jake flirting with Sugar.

"No you can't faith has spoken" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest pouting. "Sorry, now guys be ready by Friday." Marley was still upset that she was doing a stupid duet with Jake. Everyone started practicing but Marley and Jake she just sat there.

"Marley?" Jake said and she looked at him. "Practice?" She walked out not saying a word and he followed her. "What the hell is you're problem?!" She turned around.

"You are!" She was in tears and he hugged her. "I-I can't do this" She ran away and into Kitty.

"Ugh, nerd" Kitty said pushing her and slushying her. Marley just stood there shocked. She ran to the restroom and cried her eyes out. It wasn't fair she felt like she was alone and she still had to deal with Jake after school for practicing their duet. She sighed and walked to her last class of the day and no one was in class. She saw Jake and was confused he smiled and started playing his guitar

(_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_  
_One less lonely girl_  
_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_  
_One less lonely girl_

_How many I told you's_  
_And start overs and shoulders_  
_Have you cried on before_  
_How many promises be honest girl_  
_How many tears you let hit the floor_  
_How many bags you'd packed_  
_Just to take'em back, tell me that_  
_How many either or's_  
_But no more,_  
_If you let me inside of your world_  
_There'll be one less lonely girl_

_Oh oh_  
_I saw so many pretty faces_  
_Before I saw you, you_  
_Now all I see is you_  
_I'm coming for you_  
_No no_  
_Don't need these other pretty faces_  
_Like I need you_  
_And when your mine in the world_

**He twirled her and she pushed him away from him!**

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_  
_One less lonely girl_  
_One less lonely girl_  
_One less lonely girl_  
_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_  
_I'm gonna put you first_  
_I'll show you what you're worth_  
_If you let me inside your world_  
_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February_  
_Not one of'em spent with you_  
_How many dinner dates, set dinner plates_  
_And he didn't even touch his food_  
_How many torn photographs I saw you taping back_  
_Tell me that you couldn't see an open door_  
_But no more,_  
_If you let me inside of your world_  
_There'll be one less lonely girl_

_Oh oh_  
_I saw so many pretty faces_  
_Before I saw you, you_  
_Now all I see is you_  
_I'm coming for you_  
_No no_  
_Don't need these other pretty faces_  
_Like I need you_  
_And when your mine in this world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_  
_One less lonely girl_  
_One less lonely girl_  
_One less lonely girl_  
_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_  
_I'm gonna put you first_  
_I'll show you what you're worth_  
_If you let me inside your world_  
_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I can fix up your broken heart_  
_I can give you a brand new start_  
_I can make you believe_  
_I just wanna set one girl free to fall (free to fall)_  
_She's free to fall (fall in love)_  
_With me_  
_My hearts locked and nowhere that I got the key_  
_I'll take her and leave the world_  
_With one less lonely girl_

**She smiled listening to him and blushed really bad. She was swaying to the song.**

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_  
_One less lonely girl_  
_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_  
_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_  
_One less lonely girl_  
_One less lonely girl_  
_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_  
_I'm gonna put you first_  
_I'll show you what you're worth_  
_If you let me inside your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_  
_One less lonely girl_  
_One less lonely girl_  
_One less lonely girl_  
_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_  
_I'm gonna put you first_  
_I'll show you what you're worth_  
_If you let me inside your world_  
_There's gonna be one less lonely girl) _"So?" He asked her and she smiled thinking about it. She realized what he was doing and slapped him.

"You ARE PATHETIC!" She walked out and into the choir room and just sat at the piano crying. How could she open her heart to him it was simple he was a womanizer.


End file.
